Lab Puppies
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Yaoi aka boyxboy don't like don't read. You have been warned. Kailen T for now rating may change later  -
1. Walks and Evil schemes

**Summery: Len and Rin Kagamine are Golden Retriever puppies that were abandoned as when they we're real young and found in an ally way by Kaito. What he doesn't know is that the twin pups are harboring a skill no **_**normal**_** dog should have. Only the two younger siblings find out after just a short time. But what's going to happy to the pups when the other members of the family find out?**

**This would be another Vocaloid fic filled with a house full of Shion's. And yes I **_**am**_** using fan made and Kaito based vocaloid, and I couldn't find a thing about them so if anything is wrong like age and personality and stuff like that feel free to tell me please! Okay so here is the ages (I'm only guessing so Gomen Minna-san!)**

**Shion's**

**Kaito – 20**

**Kamaito – 25**

**Nigaito – 14 **

**Kikaito – 16**

**Taito – 21**

**Akaito – 17**

**Kaiko – 14**

**Kagamine's**

**Len – 14**

**Rin – 14**

**Others**

**Miku – 16**

**Meiko – 16**

**Teito – 30**

**Now that that's over with…lets' get to the story!**

"Why Rin-chan? Why did steal it from me?" a small golden blonde puppy whimpered at the loss of the small bone shaped treat. "You were to slow to eat, that's why. You spend _way_ too much time ogling that human ya know?" Rin cackled evil licking her lips. "I…I wasn't though!" he yelled. "Were too! I saw the way you were watching that thing! You always say how much you love the sapphire blue hair and jewel like eyes." The puppy cooed, teasing her little brother.

"B…but I…t…that's because um…t…their really p…pretty…" he whined burying his face in his tiny paws. "Uh-huh, that's what that all say. You're falling for a human! You're falling for a human!" Rin chanted loudly jumping off the bed. "I did not!" Len yelled, his furry cheeks heating up as he jumped after his sister to get her to stop.

"You can't lie to me Lenny!" she giggled. "You're still in love with a human!" she squealed as Len nipped her tail making her go into a fit of hysterics. "I'm not! Please be quiet Rin-chan, Kaiko-chan and Nigaito-kun will hear you!" he panted trying to pick up speed. "It's not like their going to-Gah Feet!" Rin screamed quickly curving to the right to avoid them. "Fee-mph!" Len ran into some ones foot. The yellow puppy fell back on his butt, skidding back a few inches. His ears fell and a whimper escaped his throat.

"Hm?" The owner of the feet looked down at the small golden puppy, a light laugh reaching his ears. "It's Rin-chan isn't it?" a light voice asked. Len looked up and nodded seeing a short green person. "I figured as much when I saw her running and you chasing her. Was it about nii-chan again?" he asked. "Hai." Len barked weakly thankful for his fur. "I see. I knew it was something like that." He sighed kneeling down in front of the embarrassed puppy.

"Well, maybe I can convince Kaiko-chan to get her to stop. Len's ears perked up before falling quickly. "But she won't! If anything she'll make it worse by telling Rin to make it worse and say more embarrassing things that'll do weird things to me cause I'll start using my imagination, and…and…and they _can't_ team up!" Len exclaimed ending with an off pitch and cracking howl. "Yeah, you have a point I guess. Then I guess you just have to deal with it and if it get's too bad you know you can come to me." Nigaito smiled.

Len blinked a few times before jumping onto his lap and licking at his face. "Naito-kun is so nice!" he barked happily making the green haired Shion giggle. "Only to Len-kun and friends." He smiled patting the small puppy between his ears. "Is that including Rin-chan? Cause she's an evil little she dog."Len said looking up at the green headed vocaloid. "Well I guess I guess it does. Her and Kaiko get along too well so I'm not really sure…they both kinda scare me." He muttered. Len giggled nudging his arm with his nose getting the boys attention.

"Oh…I was starting to mutter again…sorry Len-kun." He smiled. "Don't worry about it my fellow space case. It's only a sign that you're brain has gone mad." Nigaito giggled. "Yes I suppose you're right. But I'm not quiet sure that's a good thing though. Ah, hey Len-kun why don't you come with me?" he asked suddenly remembering what he was doing. "Where?"He barked cocking his head to the side. "I was on my way to take a walk since Kaito-nii and Akaito-nii we're fighting again. And Taito-nii and Kikaito-nee* are watching and betting over who will cave first and Kaiko and Ren are probably scheming like always." He said listing things off on his fingers.

"Okay! When are you leaving? Do I really have to wear that evil thing? I promise I won't run away!" Len was running around the green haired boy hyperly, his tail wagging like crazy the whole time. Nigaito giggled standing up. We're leaving now, no you don't and I want you to go the other way. I already have the things needed to cover those up." He said smiling. The yellow puppy howled happily running to the door before the green boy could move. "Such a puppy." He shook his head walking over to the door, missing the two figures hiding around the corner.

"Is this going to work?" the smaller one asked. "Of course it is, and I don't think he'll hate it either. It's not like he knows that he's a shotacon." The taller one giggled, watching their brother's walk out of the house.

**Okay the evil little plot bunnies have attacked again and have interrupted my brain from having any ideas for my other fics sorry peoples! Comment if you want me to continue this or not…I might anyways though…but I want to know if people will read it. Arigatou Minna! Ja!**

**I'm not sure if Kamaito is a Nee-chan or Nii-chan…I can't remember where I found the info…:3 I'm such a fail.**


	2. Meeting the Hatsune siblings

**Here is another chapter finally. And I want thank Sariel-Thage, Shiken, Hatsune Aiko and all the other people who reviewed and put down an idea. And some of them were really helpful So Arigatou Gozaimasu! Oh and two other people are gonna be introduced soon. ;) I'm sure you'll know who they are.**

"Waah!" a hyper blonde yelled making his green haired companion turn to look at him. "Nigaito-chan there's a cart of bananas!" He started to run around in circles a light swishing sound was heard from under the large coat he was wearing. "Really now?" he asked a small giggle coming from the boy. "Un! Can we get one please Naito-chan?" he begged stopping in front of the boy with a puppy pout.

"P…please Naito-chan, I promise I won't bug you for a walk as much as usual." His bottom lip trembled and fake tears were shimmering at the corners of his eyes. Nigaito tried turning away to deny him, only to give in with a sigh. "Fine, Len-kun can have a banana but as long as you don't bother nii-chan for his ice cream every time he buys the banana flavored." The swishing stopped and the lump in the coat dropped slightly. "Fine…but he just bought some…" he whimpered.

"No begging. You can only have some if he drops it or offers you some." His tail started swaying again. "Hai!" He smiled brightly his eyes closing. "Here, go get you one." The green haired Shion handed Len a dollar bill. The blonde squeaked quickly rushing away to the stand after grabbing it from Nigaito's hand. "You're such a puppy." He smiled as he went over to a bench close by and sat down waiting for the blonde puppy to get his crack/fruit.

"Ne, Miku-chan, he's kinda cute right?" a turquoise haired boy squealed jumping like crazy. "He is...let's go say hi then shall we Mikuo-niisan?" she asked with a smile. "Yes! Let's go!" he yelled letting go of his sister's shoulders and running over to the banana cart where the small blonde was.

"Hello there, what can I get for you?" a pinkette asked smiling down at Len resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "… …" the pup stared at her for a while nervously before answering. "I…I want one banana." He said shyly placing the money on the tray looking part of the cart. "Alrighty then! How about I throw in another on the house ne chibi?" she asked setting down two bananas in front of him. Len's eyes widened a bit before a large smile lit up his face.

"Un, Arigatou Nee-chan!" he giggled. "Kyaaa, anything for you cutie." She had to stop herself from jumping over the cart and glomping the small blonde boy. "Now run along before I glomp you." She giggled taking the money. Len squeaked taking the fruit and quickly running off. "So cute." She muttered before going back to daydreaming.

"Where ya going chibi-tan?" a voice asked from behind the puppy making him turn around. "…who are you?" he asked staring at them. "I'm Hatsune Mikuo and this is my sister Miku. We just wanted to come over and talk because you're such a cute puppy." He grinned glomping the blonde boy making him squeal. :"W…why'd you do that?" he yelled suddenly with a slight whimper.

"Because you're a cute puppy!" he nuzzled Len's cheek starting to purr. Len's eyes widened a bit. "Wait you're purring than you're …nekos?" he asked staring up at the girl, Miku. "Un we are, but we have found a way to hide our animal parts. But it would seem you haven't learned, do you want me to teach you how to do it?" she asked. "No I…I'm good with keeping my ears and tail. I'd feel naked without em." He smiled a bit ignoring the weight that was on his chest.

"Naked you say? Can I see you then I bet you'd be _real_ cute ya know." Mikuo smirked. Len gasped a blush rising to his face. "Y…you…YOU STUPID PERVERT!"Len screamed knocking the bluish green haired boy off of him. "I don't have to put up with this so leave me alone!" he huffed running off after grabbing his now slightly bruised bananas. "Way to go nii-chan, he ran off." Miku glared at the elder neko. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You know how I get around shotas. I can't control my fanboy side." He pouted. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you should learn or else you'll never find a partner. If you want a shota that is, you should know how they are." Miku sighed walking away from her pouting brother.

"Len-kun, are you alright? I heard you scream over there, but when I was about to get you, you came running over!" Nigaito fussed over the blushing and pouting blonde."Yeah everything is fine Naito-kun. I just ran into some random nekos and the boy found it necessary to glomp me." He pouted. "Ah I see so that's what caused you to scream." He nodded. "Well _that's _not what caused me to scream. He...he was invading my bubble and found it necessary to say he'd think I'd be cute naked after his sister said she could help me hide my ears." He managed in one breath. "Ah so he was a shotacon then ne?" he asked.

"Un, he was. I don't like shotacons Naito-kun can I commit shotacon genocide*?" he asked completely serious about he idea. Nigaito giggled at the blondes antics. "Sadly you can't no matter how much I'd enjoy that as well." The green haired boy smiled shaking his head. Len pouted sticking his tongue out. "Well you're no fun." He huffed. "Come on Len-kun, I'm sure that Kaito-nii and the others are getting worried about us. We've been gone for almost and hour."The puppy nodded peeling one of the bananas happily munching on it on the way back to the house.

"Ugh, are they back yet?" Rin pouted, sitting down. Kaiko giggled patting the blonde pups head. "No they should be back soon. And Kaito-nii should be home soon too." Rin's ears perked up at that. "He left? Where did he go? Can we make him see Len-kun in his other form?" she yipped hyperly wagging her tail causing a small breeze. "That would be great! Then you're little brother can finally get over his obsession with Nii-chan." She giggled. "And there'll be little Lenny's running around!" She laughed jumping up on her hind legs letting out happy barks. Before Kaiko could ask, the red Shion walked up.

"Hey what's that rodent getting so excited about?" Akaito asked raising an eyebrow at the golden fur ball. Rin growled at him with a glare. "Oh nothing Akaito-niichan. So what were you and Kaito-niichan arguing about?" she asked. "He kept saying that I couldn't beat him at an ice cream eating contest and that I would get a brain freeze first and quit."

The younger Shion smirked. "But you _can't_ beat Kaito-niichan at an ice cream eating contest. By the time you're done with one he'll be done with two." Akaito glared at her. "Fine then I see whose side you're on. Thanks for the vote of confidence there Kaiko-chan." He huffed walking away. "Akaito-kun's so amusing." Rin cackled. "Yes he is. Ah! Now I want to know what you mean by little Lenny's running around!" she exclaimed. Rin blinked nodding. "Okay but just don't tell him I told you he doesn't like it when I tell people." She grinned. Kaiko moved her fingers over her lips as if zipping a zipper. "Good, okay well it all started when this creepy girl found us."

**TBC**

**Now you can finally discover Len-kun and Rin-chan's past! And there I'll explain how Kaiko and Nigaito can understand Rin and Len clearly when their puppies. There were 3 other vocaloid in here too yay! **


	3. Kagamine's past part 1

"_Okay but just don't tell him I told you he doesn't like it when I tell people." She grinned. Kaiko moved her fingers over her lips as if zipping a zipper. "Good, okay well it all started when this creepy girl found us."_

**Now we're finally getting to the thing about Len-kun and Rin-chan. Oh and if you don't know, Shotacon Genocide is a song by Len about well wanting to kill shotacons from what I got out of it. Good song, look it up if you haven't yet. Views will be switching from the past to the present so I hope you don't get too confused on me. Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 3 Puppies past**

"She's going to find us Rin-chan." A smalle golden pup whined nuzzling his sister's ear. "Then if she does, I want you to run. I can't have her experimenting on my Otôto." The more stubborn of the two growled out pushing him back. "Rin-chan…" he muttered with a small worried whimper. "Don't worry okay? All she can do is call for us…that crazy woman can't track us." Rin assured. "Really?" She smiled with a nod. "Of course Lenny." She turned around to lick the top of his head before going back to look out only to come face to face with a woman who looked 15.

"So this is where you went. I wasn't quiet done with my last one when I heard you ran off. "She stood up giving the two a sinister smirk. "Len run!" Rin commanded her frozen Otôto. "I…I can't…R…Rin…I'm scared…" the small golden pup shivered and started whining. "Aw, it's okay Shounen. I won't hurt you…much." She cackled reaching down for trembling puppy only to have the other get in her way and snap at her hand. The small pinkette narrowly missed sharp puppy teeth in her hand.

"Rin-chan…" Len looked up from his position glancing at his sister with admiration. "I'll protect you…I promise." Her wide azure blue eyes slanted. "But…what if you…" he gulped not finishing his sentence. "At least I'd have kept you s-"her smaller look alike yelped as he was picked up by the girl's brother. "I got him Teto-chan. Now the girl will follow us no problem." He smiled looking down at the growling puppy. "Let him go! I won't let you do you sick twisted experiments on him!" she barked angrily.

"That's enough out of you mutt! Now you'll come with us or that little ball of fluff will be the first and the worst." Len whimpered hearing this. "R…Rin-chan don't follow…please. I don't care what they do to me…just…I don't want them to hurt you." Len told her. "Well I _do_ care what they do to you! I won't let them do something stupid." She growled lightly before walking up Teto. "So I take it you see things my way. Ted-kun, come on I want to get started right away. I have some things I want to try that could take a while.

Kaiko gasped her blue eyes going wide. "Wait, so they threatened you using Len-kun? That's so mean, how dare they hurt such a chibi!" she yelled. "Yeah they did. And although Lenny told me not to follow them, there was no way I could've left my precious brother at their mercy without me." Rin explained. "Yeah I can understand that much…I'd do the same thing for Nigaito-kun." The puppy sighed. "Well anyways, after she took us back to her lab or whatever…"

"Now you, the stubborn one," The pinkette pointed to Rin with a grin on her face. The said puppy glared at her with a growl. "Fine I suppose we can always use the little one first. Ted-kun put him on the table. I can't wait any longer to start this experiment." Rin's blue eyes widened before she quickly jumped up on the table before the longer haired male could put Len up there. "Good girl." She grinned holding her hand up to stop her brother from putting the smaller pup on the table. "Now this will only sting a lot." She said before pushing a needle into Rin's hind leg making her yelp from the sudden intrusion.

"No! What are you doing to my sister?" he yelled struggling in the other hold trying to break free. "Ted-kun settle the chibi down. Because if this works like I think it will, then he's next." She grinned ejecting the needle after she was done. "Ya know, I'm kind of curious what is it supposed to do?" the long haired pinkette asked. "I'm glad you asked. It's supposed to give animals the ability to transform into a human form." Ted's eyebrows knitted together. "Why would you make something like that?" he asked. "Because I've always wanted to know what some animals would look like if they were human. And so to satisfy my curiosity, I've decided to create an injection that is meant to do just that." She grinned turning back to the now lightly glowing puppy on the table.

Len gasped hearing his sister whimpers and cries, curling up in a ball. "Rin-chan, what's going on? What hurts? Please tell me!" he barked loudly hoping the crying pup would answer him. "I…it's nothing L…Len…I'll b…be fi-" she howled loudly in pain before finishing her sentence and the dim light around her body soon got brighter before blinding the occupants in the room. Once the light faded, a girl with shoulder length blonder hair, a fair complexion, and wide soft looking azure eyes sat in her place.

The humans stared at the naked blonde figure curled up on the table, her small feet hanging off the side. "I…it worked…" the hyper pinkette gawked before squealing and jumping around. "I can't believe this!" Teto yelled glomping her brother making him lose his grip on the Len and send him flying, he somehow landed beside the humanoid version of his sister. He whimpered at the pain that shot through his butt. Ow…table hut. He pouted before standing up slowly and walking over towards Rin's head.

"Rin-chan?" he called nosing her soft cheek. "Rin-chan, please wake up. I need you please wake up!" he yelled, resorting to licking her. After a few moments of no movement, a light groan reached the puppy's ears. "Rin-chan!" he yelled jumping on the blonde girl almost knocking her back down again. "Where am I?" she asked not paying attention to her speech until Teto ran up to her and answering her question. "You're in my lab. Oh my gosh it worked! You even understand human speech patterns!" she started jumping around again. "Human…spe-" she gasped clamping a hand over her mouth, only one thought going through her mind. What have they done to me?

**TBC**

**Okay so this is Rin's part of the past and how she became human. Next is Lenny's which might also take a while cause I **_**really**_** don't wanna mess it up. So I'll try to get it out sooner, but I'm not making any promises. Ja ne minna!**


	4. Kagamine's past part 2

**Finally attempting to update this one after a while, sorry about that guys. Just a major case of writers block…-.- Anyways here's chapter 4. Hope ya people like it. OH and yet again I DON'T own vocaloid. **

"It worked so better than I thought it would! Ted-kun, move this one and set the little one up here for me." She giggled like mad going back to her table and filling up another potion for Len. "Alright little sister, I have the girl tied up so she won't interrupt you and the puppy is so scared he won't move." Ted smiled with a small laugh. "Good, now hold still o-chibi, this will only hurt for a few minutes" the dark haired pinkette giggled.

"N…no please! Rin-chan please help me I don't want that!" the blonde puppy started whimpering and looking up at his now human sister with begging bright blue eyes. "Let him go you witch! Lenny run don't let them inject you with that!" the now blonde girl snarled trying to break out from the binds around her. "Ted-kun, if you will please hold her still for me while I give this puppy the serum." The long haired male grinned with a nod. "No Lenny!" Rin screamed as the pinkette injected the little blonde making him yelp and whimper before soon passing out.

*present*

"No way!" Kaiko exclaimed with wide eyes shooting up from the bed they were now sitting on. "Yeah… she made her brother hold me down while they injected Lenny with the stuff. She didn't know that not only would it have the same effect that it had on me but it had an extra one too…" Rin said seriously playing with the sheets. Kaiko sat back down waiting for her to say more.

*past*

"No Len please wake up!" she screamed struggling harder in the binds and the boys grasp. "Oh don't worry little girl, he'll wake up eventually. And while he's sleeping I'm going to draw a little bit of blood so I can exam all that it did to you exactly." She grinned pulling needle from the table closest to her flicking the tip making Rin cringe at the sight and freeze up. "This will only sting little puppy don't worry." She grinned forcefully grabbing a hold of the girls arm tightly making her growl, practically stabbing the needle in her arm drawing blood. "There we go. Now how about we get the little one while he's still passed out?" she giggled setting down the needle holding Rin's blood on the table and grabbing another one to use for Len. When she turned her attention to the used to be puppy on the table she gasped.

"Oh my…you're a cutie when you're human." She gasped with wide staring at the little blonde boy who looked almost identical to the girl still tied up and growling at Teto. "Hn…w…what happened?" the small boy whimpered slowly sitting up, only to fall back not used to his now human arms. "Oh dear, it would seem I was distracted and you woke up." She sighed shaking her head. "Oh well, I guess this is gonna hurt a little bit." She giggled. Len gasped trying to lift himself up again, this time getting up and scooting back. "N…no…" he whimpered about to scoot back some more when his hand slipped off and hit air making him stop. "It's alright puppy-chan. This is only gonna hurt for a little bit." She smiled before grabbing a hold of the blonde boy's arms pushing the needle into his soft pale flesh making him yelp.

"Now you be good while I go and take notes of the effects. Come on Ted-kun let's go, I'm sure your curious as well." She giggled grabbing the other needle after putting a mark on the needle she used on Len. Be good in there!" she reminded one more time before leaving the room and locking the door so the two couldn't escape.

*Present*

"That's so sad." Keiko cried quickly wiping tears from her eyes as Rin just nodded with a sigh. "Yeah…but I finally got free from the ropes and helped Len-kun off of the table and all we could do was comfort each other. It wasn't till an hour or two later that they came back with the 'results' as they called it." She shrugged. "And?" the small blunette asked. "Well turns out that the potion that she injected inside us gave us the ability the become human, but to also still turn to our original form. Some of the side effects were that anyone we transformed around would be able to understand us when we become puppies again thanks to some strange wave length we give off when we do. That and we heal faster than people do but ya know it's not like 5 second healing…more like something that would normally take you or any human or dog a week it only takes us a couple days. It's the same for both me and Lenny…but Len got something more." She said grabbing a hold of the sheets.

Kaiko leaned forward practically begging the blonde for more information with her eyes. "Well…" she sighed. "It seems that the potion that she injected gave Len the um…well how should I put this…he can get prego." She finally said. Kaiko blinked before a blush made it's way to her face. "O..oh I see…then if he and Kaito-nii…kyaa!" she squealed jumping up from the bed. "That's so cute! So that's what you meant by little Lenny's running around."

**TBC**

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. I'm finally done with Rin and Len's past ugh it was kinda depressing. ^-^' well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait for this update if anyone is still reading it. Ja ne Minna!**


End file.
